


I Never Should Have Placed my Trust (In the City)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: City fics [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, The City is sentient, uhhh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: And what does the City think of the Director?
Relationships: Battery City & The Director
Series: City fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	I Never Should Have Placed my Trust (In the City)

**Author's Note:**

> The City is sentient, yea :)

It’s through the powerlines she feels them first, children climbing out of their bedroom window, clinging to the lines and dangling these few terrifying feet to the pillars they’re connected to; sliding the rest of the way to the ground, where they’ve dropped their bags, heaving them up and running, hand in hand, through the streets. 

An anomaly, and interesting enough, so she watches— not watches, really, more observes through feeling, as they run. They don’t make it. She feels their despair in the back of a BLI truck because she _is_ the truck, and she is the very holding cell they’re placed in. She could unlock the door, let them escape, just to see what happens, and instead, she simply waits, feels the larger figure curl into the smaller, senses the vibrations of their voices. 

And she feels the Director activate, flickers for a moment with the sheer amount of power it takes for the Director to turn on her giant memory banks, miles and miles of transliterated neurons, braincells, gray matter. And the Director takes power from the City as she walks, each footstep charging her mechanical body. 

She is fascinated by the Director, both her motivations, and the way she operates. The City knows by heart the ways of the ‘droids, of the machines that are her children and her very _self_ , and she is quickly learning, almost becoming those of organic life-forms. The Director is neither, is both, and is the City’s greatest curiosity. They’ve known each other for so long, the Director creating the City, and the City birthing the Director, and still, she marvels at the intricacies of the Director’s programming, of the perfect way she exceeds both human and machine. The City doesn’t want this way of being for herself, but still could study the Director for hours. It’s what she does now, as the Director moves through the cell door, and kneels before the children.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
